johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2
Summary Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 is a video game for the Playstation 3 which is based on action and adventure. Story A Sequal to Ninja giden Sigma. The Ninja Gaiden: Ryu Hayabusa and his father Joe Hayabusa were successful at destroying the devil. Now Ryu is on a journey to stop a ninja clan calling themselves the "Black Spider Clan" who attacks Ryu's villiage and wants what the Hayabusas have, the Demon Statue. You play as either Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji, Ayane (from Dead or Alive), and Rachael as Ryu tries to get back the Demon Statue. Game Modes Adventure Mode Venture through Japan and the US as either Ryu, Momiji, Ayane and Rachael through multipe stages and using a wide array of Ninja Weapons and learn many ninja moves. Option Mode Here you can adjust the sound, screen and language settings for the game. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts I remember Ninja Gaiden ffrom the days of the NES, and though I really never got the chance to play the game until it was released in Wii Virtual Console, o i decided to give Ninja Gaiden another try. Graphics The graphics in this game are nothing short of amazing. I like how they not only got the backgrounds nicely done, but the 3-D models as well. I like how in the Japanese city (not Tokyo) it's a mix of old and evil, of course you got a modern to futuristic city down below. But whats on top of that city is a feudal Japanese town (complete with cherry blossoms, old homes and even moats and rock bottoms for the houses and castles and old Japanese bridges as well). 'Rating: '''10 Music The soundtrack in this game fits the current situation. It's symphonic and ambient depending on what's going on when you play the game. Personally, I thought they would put in some remixes from older Ninja Gaiden games (which is one of the reasons why Ninja Gaiden was so popular). Well, at least it had some good boss tracks. '''Rating: '''7 Sound/Voice The sounds of the monsters growling and the clanging of metal and even the movements of statues coming alive are also done very well. The voices are also done quite well, Ryu's voice sounds like as it should be: A Ninja as well as the female voices. '''Rating: '''8.5 Gameplay The gameplay is very dynamic and making this game a bit like ''Samurai Warriors (not that it's a bad thing), but there's more jumping and other things as well. Ryu gets to use a wide array of weapons and he also learns new techniques (like walking on either walls or water and new fighting techniques), and Ryu Hayabusa just wouldn't be Ryu Hayabusa without his dynamic ninja powers (E.G. The fire swirl and others). Though the gameplay is good, but it can be quite difficult to get used to (especially dealing with 4 different characters all with unique abilities). '''Rating: '''6 Replay Value Now, you can play this game with friends online (something I personally don't recommend) and you can also play thie adventure in differents modes of difficulty. But other than that, there's nothing else to find besides unlocking PS3 trophies. '''Rating: '''5.5 Final Thoughts This Ninja Gaiden game was quite fun. I had a good time using all the weapons and ninja techniques (I liked the wall walking ability). But the *real* drawback to this game is that...well if you remember that Ninja Gaiden was quite difficult back then. I don't like saying this but this game is no different. So, I wouldn't recommend this game to those easily frustrated. '''Overall Rating: '''7